runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
What Lies Below
Details *Optioneel: level 42 stelt je in staat de Chaos altar shortcut te gebruiken. |voorwerpen = *Bowl *15 Chaos Runes of 15 Pure Essence *Chaos Talisman of Chaos tiara *Bronze pickaxe '' Note:'' Anna Jones heeft er een voor je bij het standbeeld. *Varrock Teleports kunnen handig zijn. (level 25 magic). Teleport Tablets zijn ook goed.) |kills = *King Roald (level 47) *5 Outlaws (Level 32) }} Omschrijving Start Rat Burgiss is op de weg tussen Varrock en Lumbridge, bij het kruispunt naar de Digsite. Praat met Rat Burgiss. Hij zal je vertellen dat een stel bandietens hem hebben overvallen en dat hij je hulp nodig heeft om zijn 5 papers terug te krijgen. Hij zal je een lege map geven om ze in te stoppen. Het bandieten kamp is tussen Edgeville en de Grand Exchange, achter Lucien's huis. Gebruik de minimap om het huis te vinden, en ga dan een beetje zuid. Bij het kamp aangekomen, dood 5 outlaws (level 32) om vijf van Rat's papers te vinden, stop ze allemaal in de lege map op een volle map te krijgen. Ga terug naar Rat met de map en hij zal je vragen om een Letter to Surok af te geven bij Surok Magis in de bibliotheek van Varrock Palace. Ga naar de bibliotheek en praat met Surok Magis. Hij zal de brief vernietigen en zal je vertellen dat hij normale clay in gold bars kan veranderen! Hij heeft twee dingen nodig, een normale bowl en een infused wand. Hij geeft je Sin'keth's diary en een wand om te bezielen met chaos. Hij vertelt je om de bibliotheek te doorzoeken naar een andere tome, maar hij vertelt je niet de naam. Het is Dagon'hai history. Chaos altaar Nu moet je naar de Chaos altar. Hiervoor is een chaos talisman of chaos tiara nodig. Vergeet ook niet om de benodigde 15 chaos runes mee te nemen die me moet gebruiken op het altaar. (Je kan ook 15 pure essence meenemen in plaats van chaos runes). Optie 1 Ga naar de Chaos Altar ingang in de wildernis, en als je binnen bent vind dan de weg door het doolhof naar het Chaos Altaar. Dit kan even duren en de weg door de wildernis kan gevaarlijk zijn. Het is ook mogelijk om de Abyss te gebruiken. Optie 2 Lees de Sin'keth's diary en ga dan naar het oosten van Varrock. Daar staat een standbeeld van Saradomin. Praat met Anna Jones en zij zal je een bronze pickaxe geven. Je moet de bronze pickaxe gebruiken op het beeld om de Tunnel of Chaos ingang bloot te leggen. Ga de tunnel in en je zal ontdekken dat de Dagon'hai organisatie hier leeft. Ga noord totdat je een portaal tegenkomt. Het portaal leid naar het derde niveau van de Chaos Maze. Ga verder tot aan het altaar. (Hierdoor zal je een medium task van de Varrock Achievement Diary voltooien.) Wand Gebruik je wand op het altaar en het zal de 15 chaos runes opnemen en veranderen in een infused wand. Ga terug naar de bibliotheek van Varrock en praat met Surok Magis terwijl je een infused wand en een bowl bij hebt. Hij zal je Surok's letter voor Rat geven. Afloop Ga terug naar Rat en geef hem de brief. Rat zal vertellen dat hij eigelijk de commandant van de Varrock Palace Secret Guard is, en dat Surok Magis van plan is om het Koninkrijk van Misthalin over te nemen, door het gebruik van een mind control spreuk op King Roald. Rat zal je doorsturen naar Zaff, eigenaar van de Staff shop in Varrock, om een spreuk voor te bereiden om die van Surok tegen te gaan. .]] Praat met Zaff en hij zal je uitleggen wat zijn plan is. Zaff geeft je een Beacon Ring en Zaff's instructions hoe je Surok Magis moet arresteren. Zorg dat je klaar bent voor een gevecht. Ga naar Surok en praat met hem. Hij zal zijn spreuk toveren op King Roald en jij zal tegen hem moeten vechten. Vecht met King Roald (Level 47) totdat je het volgende bericht krijgt "Now would be a good time to operate the ring.", gebruik nu je Beacon Ring. Zaff zal binnenkomen en zal King Roald redden. Als je probeert de kamer te verlaten tijdens het gevecht dan zal je naar het zuiden van Varrock geteleporteerd worden, in de buurt van de dark wizards. Zaff vertelt je nu om met Rat te gaan praten. Ga terug naar Rat Burgiss om de quest te voltooien. Beloningen *8000 Runecrafting *2000 Defence experience *1 quest point *De Beacon Ring *Toegang tot de shortcut naar het chaos altar. *De mogelijkheid om Dagon'hai robes te dragen (naast 40 magic en 20 defence) *Varrock museum update - Praat met Historian Minas en heef hem de Dagon'hai history boek dat je tijdens de quest hebt gevonden in de Varrock Palace bibliotheek. *2 spins op The Squeel of Fortune Muziek Music tracks vrijgespeeld: *Alternative Root - Tunnel of Chaos *Suroks Theme - In gevecht met King Roald - released 5 February 2008, iedereen die de quest al gedaan had kreeg hem automatisch. *Complication Weetjes *De Beacon Ring heeft geen extra mogelijkheden meer na de quest, maar het geeft wel een +2 Magic Attack bonus en een +1 Magic Defence bonus. *De tweede keer dat je met Rat praat tijdens de quest, zal je karakter zeggen "All work and no play makes _____ (karakter naam) a dull adventurer.". Dit is een referentie aan de citatie "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". *Het is ook een referentie aan het gezegde "All work and no play makes for a very busy day." *De Aphro-Dizzy-Yak spreuk die Surok noemt verwijst naar "aphrodisiac", iets dat sexuele opwinding veroorzaakt. *De Beacon Ring kan gratis teruggehaald worden bij Zaff. *De eerste brief van Rat Burgiss die je naar Surok Magis brengt, kan worden vertaald. De vertaling betekent: :Surok Magis, :Je bewegingen worden in de gaten gehouden. We weten wat je probeert te doen en de VPSG zal je tegenhouden! Probeer niet het paleis te verlaten of je zal ter plekke worden gearresteerd. We zullen niet aarzelen om je te doden als je de bevelen van King Roald's niet opvolgd. :Rat Burgiss * Als je de Garden of Tranquillity quest heb voltooid, dan zal King Roald tegen je schreeuwen terwijl je met hem vecht. Hij roept dingen als "I'm allergic to Roses!" en "That garden was awful!". Als je Shield of Arrav hebt voltooid, zegt hij ook "a member of the phoenix gang?" Als je Darkness of Hallowvale hebt voltooid, zegt ie ook "you're with the vampires." * Tijdens de quest, als je praat met de leider van de Dagon'Hai, en je beweert dat je een hele MACHTIGE mage bent, dan zal de leider een spreuk op je toveren waardoor je de emote dance, joy jump of headbang doet. Maar als de spelere een heel hoog magic level heeft, zal de spreuk terugkaatsen den de Dagon'Hai zal zelf die emotes doen. *Zaff zegt dat je niet met de Secret Guard moet spreken behalve als het echt nodig is. Dit betekent dat hij er niet meer over zal praten na de quest. Categorie:Gemiddelde Quest en:What Lies Below